


Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Cabin Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo Raeken, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Pack Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When the pack decide to spend Christmas at a cabin in Tennessee Theo and Liam are forced to share a bed.





	Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For the prompt: Thiam snowed in and having to share a bed. They're on a pack getaway and have to share after everyone else claims the rooms. They end cuddling because Liam is a total octopus. Theo thinks it's adorable, shut up Theo....I am not adorable.  
> Hope you like it!  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl ](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Theo can tell Liam is excited. He’s practically bouncing in the seat next to Theo as the two of them, along with Mason and Corey, drive towards Gatlinburg, TN. The Sheriff, Melissa, and Argent are in the car behind them. With the pack all spread out across the country they had decided it would be easier to meet up somewhere as a halfway point and celebrate Christmas there. Lydia had mentioned how beautiful Gatlinburg is and that’s how they wound up renting out a cabin in the mountains for a week.

Theo watches Liam from the corner of his eye, a small smile gracing his lips, “You better save some energy. We still have another 9 hours to go. And I’m not driving the whole way.”

“You have 2 other people in the car that can help drive you know,” Liam says, his excitement still apparent.

“True. And if one of them drives I can stretch out in the backseat since the other will most likely want shotgun.”

“What about me?”

Theo smirks, “Oh, you can ride in the back.”

“It’s snowing!”

Theo’s shoulders shake with silent laughter, “Aw what’s wrong? Little Wolf afraid of a little snow? You seemed so excited for it a few minutes ago.”

Liam pouts, “I like looking at it. Doesn’t mean I want to spend hours out in it with the wind biting at my face.”

“Isn’t that what’s going to happen when we get to the cabin?” Mason asks, sticking his head between the seats to look at Liam.

Liam pushes his head back, “No comments from the peanut gallery.”

Mason leans back in his seat, snuggling back up to Corey, before looking at Theo, “I can drive whenever you get tired.”

“Next time we stop I’ll take you up on that,” Theo says.

“When is that exactly?” Liam asks, “Because I kind of have to pee.”

There’s a collective groan from everyone else in the car before Theo reaches over and smacks Liam lightly on the back of the head, “We stopped an hour ago. Not even an hour ago. What the hell?”

“I didn’t need to go then.”

“And you drank a whole 2 liter of Mt. Dew,” Mason says.

Theo glares over at him, “You didn't.”

“He did,” Corey says, “I saw him.”

Theo sighs, “Fine. There’s an exit coming up. We’ll stop there. Is anyone hungry?”

“I am!” Comes the collective response of the three other people in the car.

“Then we’re eating too. I don’t want to have to stop again. And text John so that they know we’re stopping.”

Liam does a mock salute and pulls out his phone, shooting a text to the Sheriff. Theo pulls off at the next exit, waving the Melissa, John, and Chris as they drive on. Theo’s barely parked the car before Liam is jumping out, leaving his door open as he runs inside.

“Seriously Liam?” Theo calls after him, rolling his eyes as he walks around to close Liam’s door for him.

Liam just does a little wave and continues inside, leaving the others to trail after him. They get food at the Wendy’s attached to the gas station before getting back on the road. Theo is more than happy to curl up in the back seat and sleep for a few hours. He’s done most of the driving so far so this is a well-deserved break. He’d be worried about letting someone else drive his truck but Mason has proven himself to be a competent driver.

He falls asleep with his head on his pillow, leaning against the door. Liam is doing the same on the other side. Except when he wakes up that’s not the case anymore. Sometime in the last few hours Liam has moved from his side of the car over to Theo’s, practically plastering himself to Theo’s side. His head is resting against Theo’s middle with his arm thrown around his waist and his legs stretched out next to him on the seat.

“At least someone is comfortable,” Theo mutters.

He hears a laugh from the front seat and looks up to see Mason looking back at him. Somewhere along the way he and Corey had switched places and now Corey is driving.

“Jesus how long was I out?” Theo asks.

“About 7 hours,” Mason says, “you two slept like the dead. We made two stops and neither of you even flinched.”

Theo’s eyes widen as he looks down at Liam, “And how long has he been like this?”

“Oh I’d say about 6 ½ hours. He complained about not being able to get comfortable. He tried putting his feet on your lap but you kept pushing them off. Funny enough you didn’t seem to mind when he moved over to cuddle you.”

Theo doesn’t know what to say to that. He can’t exactly say that he minds it. He actually enjoys having Liam this close. He’s not about to tell Mason and Corey that though, they’d never let him live it down. From the looks on their faces when he looks back up, they probably know.

“Do you want me to drive?” He asks.

Corey shakes his head, “Nah I’m good. We only have a couple more hours. If anything, Mason can drive again.”

Mason nods, “Yeah better to not wake a sleeping Liam.”

Theo snorts, “How is it that he somehow got out of driving?”

“Because he’s adorable and you’re in love with him.”

“What? That’s… I am not!”

Theo tries to move but Liam grumbles, tightening his grip on Theo. Theo’s surprised his claws didn’t come out. He sighs, sitting back in his seat again, pointedly ignoring the looks he knows Mason and Corey are directing at him.

“Just shut up and drive,” Theo grumbles.

“I’m not driving,” Mason says, small grin on his face.

“Then just shut up.”

They arrive at the cabin less than 2 hours later to find the rest of the pack already there, including Liam’s parents who had flown in the night before. Unfortunately, this means that all the rooms have been claimed. Everyone is paired up: Derek and Stiles, Lydia and Parrish, Scott and Malia, Mason and Corey, John and Melissa, Liam’s parents Jenna and David, and then Chris flat out said he wasn’t sharing. Meaning there’s only one room left. With one bed. For Theo and Liam to share. Theo is fucked.

Liam doesn’t seem all that concerned about it, “It’s just sharing a bed.”

“Yeah but something tells me you’re a bed hog,” Theo says.

Jenna laughs, “Oh he is.”

“But if he gets too bad you can just kick him to the floor,” David jokes.

Liam glares half-heartedly at his parents, “Funny. But I’m not sleeping on the floor. I’m perfectly capable of sharing a bed.”

“We’ll see,” Theo says, grabbing his bag and carrying it upstairs to their room, Liam trailing after him.

He just feels grateful the bed is actually pretty big, meaning they should have plenty of space between them. He might not mind being close to Liam but he has no idea how Liam feels. The last thing he needs is for Liam to find out how he feels by waking up in a compromising position.

After putting their things away they make their way back downstairs to where the others have gathered in the living room. All conversation seems to stop as soon as the others notice them coming which isn’t the least bit suspicious, _not at all_.

“Real subtle guys,” Theo says, flopping back onto the couch.

Liam immediately takes the seat next to him, sitting close enough that their thighs touch. He looks over to see the others watching them, only to immediately look away when they notice Theo looking. Jesus. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they somehow planned to get him and Liam to room together. Especially not Mason, Lydia, and Stiles. There’s no telling what plotting those three have been doing.

“So are you guys just going to stand around being weird or are we going to do something?”

“We just got here,” Mason says, “don’t you want to relax a bit?”

“Kind of hard for us to relax with people staring at us like some fascinating project or something,” Theo says.

That seems to get everyone moving, some going into the kitchen to start making dinner while others move to the cabinet to find a game to play or movie to watch. Theo is just grateful to have the attention off him.

It’s easy to relax after that. He winds up going into the kitchen and helping Jenna and Melissa with dinner. Liam joins them when they start making cookies, standing shoulder to shoulder with Theo as they line the cookie dough on the tray. Christmas music and the sound of happy laughter is filtering in from the living room. The whole atmosphere is peaceful, something Theo isn’t used to. He loves it though.

As the cookies bake they put on Nativity, Stiles insisting it should be a classic because Martin Freeman is hilarious. It’s a lot funnier than he was expecting so Theo can’t help but agree after, something Stiles looks far too pleased about. Which is why they wind up watching the second one right after.

By the time it’s over it’s nearing 11 and the others are ready to call it a night. Theo watches them go before stepping into the kitchen. He’s not quite tired enough to sleep yet so he decides to make himself some hot chocolate.

Derek joins him as he’s putting the cup in the microwave, leaning against the wall and giving Theo a considering look, “I know they meddle but they really have the best intentions.”

“I know,” Theo says.

“That doesn’t mean I agree with their methods,” Derek says.

“What?” Theo asks, “You mean like ensuring Liam and I have to share a bed in hopes that we’ll get together?”

“Figured it out, did you?”

Theo laughs, “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Just don’t be angry at them.”

“I’m not angry,” Theo says, getting his cup out of the microwave. He keeps his back to Derek as he stirs his hot chocolate, “I’m really not. I know they think they’re doing what’s best but... “

“You don’t want to be pushed into something you’re not ready for,” Derek finishes.

Theo shakes his head, putting his spoon in the sink before turning back around to face Derek, “I _am_ ready. I just don’t know if Liam is. Or if he even wants this.”

“I know this is going to sound strange coming from me of all people, but maybe you should talk to him.”

“Like you talked to Stiles?” Theo asks, smirking over at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes, “That’s exactly my point. I wasted so much time holding back and keeping my distance from Stiles. Time where we could have been together. There’s something there with you and Liam. You just have to be brave enough to go for it.”

Derek leaves without another word. Theo is left staring after him, mouth hanging open. He closes it, looking down at his still full class of hot chocolate. He knows Derek is right, but he also knows nothing is going to happen tonight. Theo takes his time drinking his hot chocolate before heading upstairs. Liam is already changed and in bed, the covers on the other side pulled back just waiting for Theo to get in.

He’d like nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep but after hours in the car he feels gross, “I need to take a shower.”

“I figured. There’s towels left in there,” Liam says, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room.

He’s quick in the shower, just wanting to get the grime from the day off of him so he can get into bed. Liam is sleeping when he walks back into the room, his back to Theo. Theo gets into bed gently as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping beta. He falls asleep pretty fast, Liam’s heartbeat and gentle breathing lulling him to sleep.

When Theo wakes up in the morning he’s immediately aware of a warm presence along his back. He cracks an eye open to see an arm slung over his waist, as well as a leg curled over his hip. There’s also a face pressed into the back of his neck, gentle breaths ghosting across his skin. It’s then that he realizes that sometime in the middle of the night Liam sleep cuddled him.

In the car it was understandable, but this bed? They could have fit two other people between them in the bed, that’s how much space there was between them. Meaning Liam had to have actively sought out cuddling Theo. And he’s not just cuddling Theo, he’s thrown himself around him like a total octopus.

Theo can’t help but smile, reaching up to run his fingers along Liam’s knuckles, “God you’re adorable.”

He feels more than hears Liam groan behind him, his voice speaking right in Theo’s ear, “Shut up Theo. I am not adorable.”

“You are though,” Theo says, continuing to trace random patterns on Liam’s knuckles, “you crossed all that distance in the bed just to cuddle me. You are adorable.”

“Maybe I wanted to cuddle you because you’re adorable.”

Theo smiles, twisting in Liam’s arms causing him to grumble his complaints. Theo settles back down when he’s on his side facing Liam, their noses brushing, “Then I guess we’re both adorable.”

Liam stares at him with slightly bleary eyes, a small smile crossing his face, “Guess we’ll just have to be adorable together.”

“Hmm…” Theo runs his nose from Liam’s check down to his jaw, smiling at the pleased noise Liam makes, “you know when people are adorable together they’re usually a couple.”

It’s not a question, just an observation. One that feels less big in the early light of the morning. Theo watches as Liam’s smile widens and he pulls back enough to look at Theo, “I’d be okay with that if you are.”

“I’m more than okay with that,” Theo grins, placing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips before pulling back. He wraps an arm around Liam, pulling him close again. Liam goes willingly, sighing in contentment as he rests his head on Theo’s chest. It’s still early and they both could use more sleep.

He reminds himself to thank the pack later, even if it means dealing with their gloating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
